Asriels Miracle
by Scholar of the Dream
Summary: Due to one minor change in the timeline, Asriel is saved. Sequel to HHDV


"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Two children stood across from each other, one human and the other a boss monster. The room they were in was small, with only one door leading to an exit. The ground was covered in golden-yellow flowers that were highlighted by the sunlight that was coming from the hole in the roof. It was silent for a minute, the two children only looking at each other. One in sadness, another in determination.

"No Asriel, I'm not leaving until I find a way to save you." Said the boy.

The goat monster looked resigned to the young humans answer too his question and said.

"You know you can't save me Frisk, I don't have a soul to hold myself together and that means I'm going to turn back into a flower." Asriel started to cry as he tried once more to explain to Frisk why he couldn't be saved.

As Asriel started to cry once more Frisk tried to think of a solution to his problem of saving Asriel. He was starting to lose hope of ever finding the answer to this horrible puzzle. Turning to leave the room Frisk knew he was missing something from this reset. Something to do with favours. Stopping just before the door did frisk remember that one small detail, that one small change to the time line.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Getting down from his seat at the bar, sans started to speak._

 _"Whelp that was a long break. I can't believe I let a pull me away from work for that long."_

 _Turning around, Sans looked at Frisk and asked._

 _"Oh by the way... I'm flat broke. Can you foot the bill? It's just 10000G."_

 _After saying yes to the question, Sans said._

 _"Just kidding. Grillby put it on my tab."_

 _After he finished that sentence, Sans walked to the exit to the restaurant. Stopping at the door he turned back to frisk and spoke._

 _"By the way._ _ **If you need help with anything, anything at all, just give me a ring. I know a guy who can perform miracles, so if ya ever need help doing the impossible, just ask**_ _." With that Sans left the building._

Quickly pulling out his phone, Frisk started texting.

 **LINEBREAK**

While Sans was waiting with the other monsters for Frisk, his phone started vibrate. Taking out his phone and quickly checking his new text message from Frisk. Smiling softly, Sans put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Toriel now finished berating Asgore saw the strange smile and letter.

"Who's the letter for Sans, is it a friend?"

His smile growing impossible wide, did he answer Toriels question.

"Yep, he's a friend alright, a nice guy that learnt a little from me." With a quick chuckle did Sans send the letter using his magic.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Smiling sadly, Asriel asked the question. Frisk had texted Sans, asking about the favour. He was to late however as Asriel had turned back into Flowey. Forced to reset, he was now once more being asked that question. Just as we was about to answer, an unknown voice spoke.

"Frankly kid, I really don't have anything better to do."

Both of the children quickly turned to the entrance of the room and saw the speaker. Both were strictly shocked at the speaker, it wasn't every day that there was an unknown human in the underground.

"What's the matter, cat goat your tongue."

The human was definitely older then Frisk. For one he towered over the children, more than twice their size in height. He had black hair, pale but healthy skin and the greenest eyes imaginable, why they even twinkled in suppressed laughter.

"Who are you sir?" Asked Asriel.

"Names Harry kid." The newly named Harry was smiling softly at the children.

"Are you going to save Asriel?" Frisk asked.

Gasping, Asriel turned to Harry and explained how it was impossible to save him since he didn't have a soul and that he was only wasting his time. Harry smiled and asked Asriel a question.

"Asriel, do you know what determination is."

The young boss monster wondered why the stranger was asking this question and decided to just answer him.

"Determination is a power that allows SOULs to persist after death. I don't know how that'll save me." He answered.

Harry's smile at the answer seemed to widen into a grin, He spoke.

"You're half right. Did you know that determination's real power is to change the world through its use? Now riddle me this. What is magic?"

Not sure where this was going, Asriel answered.

"No one's sure really, it's just a power that allows monsters to alter the world." He said confused.

Harry's grin seemed to get even bigger. He laughed and said.

"Good answer kiddo, now here's one more question. Last one I promise, what would happen if you were to fuse Determination, the power to change the world and magic, the power to alter the world's rules?"

"I don't know sir." The children said.

Harry's face changed into a more determined look, an eye had even started to glow a deep emerald green, but he didn't answer their unasked question. Bringing both hands together into a hard clap, an emerald green flame arose from his clasped hands. The man seemed to concentrate on the green flames between his hands. Looking at him, the children noticed the strained expression on his face.

Just as they were about to ask what was wrong did harry move into action. Quickly moving over to Asriel, he placed one hand over Asriels head and another over the boy's heart. Asriel was about to back off when something amazing happened.

The remaining emotions that he had leftover, that not even a second before, had been slipping from his grasp had returned with unbelievable strength. Before he could stop himself Asriel started to cry from his newly found emotions. Frisk, who had been quiet for the majority of the conversation, rushed to Asriel and drew him into a tight hug

"W-w-what did you d-do?" Asriel sobbed.

Harry's grin had turned back into a soft smile has he watched how Asriel nuzzled into Frisks shoulder in happiness. Harry explained what he did to Asriel.

"I simply created a soul for you with some determination and filled it up with magic. Now you'll never have to worry about losing yourself anymore."

When he had finished answering, he noticed that Frisk had started crying as well. The children looked at each other and before he could ask what was wrong, he was forced to fall back with hugs from both of them. Frisk had tackled his stomach, holding as tight has possible. Asriel had gripped him around the neck crying, bleating and nuzzling all at the same time.

Harry just smiled and rubbed both of the children's heads and said.

"While I thank you for the hugs, I think it's time to go back to the barrier, don't you."

They both squirmed out from the hug. Frisk turned to Asriel and said.

"Are you ready to go home to mom?"

Asriel smiled and started to tear up again and said.

"Let's go home, together."


End file.
